


Tattoos R Us

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-28
Updated: 2004-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex reaps the benefits of Clark's unusual profession.





	Tattoos R Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Lex?"

 

"Up here, Clark."

 

Clark bounded up the stairs in search of the newest Senator from Kansas. He found Lex in his study, poring over the latest bill he was sponsoring in the Senate. Lex smiled as Clark appeared in the doorway.

 

"How did it go?"

 

"I got a big tip, food, and quite an eyeful."

 

"Sounds intriguing. Tell me all about it."

 

Lex rose from his desk and moved to the small sofa in front of the fireplace. Clark joined him and they shared a kiss before Clark started. 

 

"I got there and the place was full of people. Most of them nearly or completely naked."

 

"I bet you got hard right away."

 

"Lex, I'd defy anyone not to get hard with that much prime flesh wandering around. Besides, it shouldn't matter where I get my appetite as long as I come home for dinner."

 

"Jonathan tell you that one?"

 

Clark chuckled as he thought about how his mom would react to hearing that. 

 

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

 

"Of course. I love dirty stories."

 

"I was led across the room to the man I was to tattoo. He was spread-eagled, bound in this doorframe like box. His name was Walter, older but still buff, completely shaved, bald."

 

"No incentive in that to get you hard." Lex grinned at him. 

 

"Well, I do have this thing for smooth men."

 

"Get back to the story, Kent." 

 

"I told them I don't work on people who are high or drunk. The 'master', Alex, assured me that Walter wasn't. He said to examine him and told Walter to answer any of my questions truthfully."

 

"So, you checked his breath and his eyes. I assume he was fine, or you'd have been home sooner."

 

"He was clean and sober. They decided on two tats one over his butt crack and the other over his heart."

 

"How did the work go?"

 

"Great. He has wonderful skin. I gave them my card in case they want more work. I'll probably get a lot of work from tonight."

 

"So anybody get kinky – other than the bondage that is?"

 

"Bondage is right. Walter was even wearing a cock strap. Alex sucked him off between tats and he screamed louder than you do."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yeah, and if you think it's easy doing a tat when you keep hitting a hard dick every time you turn, especially when you've just seen murder in a man's eyes because someone even attempted to touch his slave..."

 

"Nice dick?"

 

Clark pulled Lex's hand down to cover his hard-on. "What do you think? This is what remembering it does to me."

 

"Let me just say, I'm glad you brought your appetite home."

 

"You gonna feed me?"

 

"I think I could do that."

 

****** 

 

It took Lex two days to find out the names of the men for whom Clark had done the Chinese tattoo. He called Walter and requested that he come to Lex's office. As Walter was shown into his office, he rose, circled the desk, and held out his hand.

 

"AD Skinner, it's nice to meet you. Would you like some coffee or a drink?"

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator Luthor. Coffee would be nice."

 

Lex waved him to the sofa and picked up his phone to order coffee. Lex walked over and sat in the chair by the sofa. 

 

"Senator, why have you asked me to come here?"

 

"Please call me Lex. Why don't we wait for our coffee and I'll explain?"

 

Walter nodded as the door opened. The assistant placed a tray in the table and Lex waved him away. Lex poured a cup and held it out to Walter, then offered the cream and sugar. Walter waited as Lex prepared his own cup.

 

"Walter - may I call you Walter?"

 

"Yes, of course, Sir."

 

"Please, drop the formality. We have something in common. Since I'm sure you can't guess what it is, I'll tell you. Tattoos itching yet?"

 

Walter frowned, "How do you know about that?"

 

"Clark Kent is my lover."

 

Walter's face shifted to a smile. "He does beautiful work. Alexei is quite pleased with it and so am I."

 

"May I see?"

 

"One of them. I don't think it'd be a good idea to drop my pants in a Senator's office."

 

Walter opened his shirt and revealed the tat over his heart. Lex leaned forward to admire his lover's work. He'd seen plenty of drawings but never the actual work. He wanted to trace the pattern with his fingers but refrained. 

 

Walter read the desire to touch, would have offered to let him, but he'd long ago stopped letting anyone touch him, other than handshakes without his Master's approval. Alexei occasionally allowed someone to touch him, in a strictly non-sexual manner. 

 

"I've never seen the actual work, just photos. Clark doesn't have to work, I could support him and allow him to pursue any avocation he wanted, but he's not that type."

 

"I can see that. Alex could support me as well, but I'd go crazy without the structure."

 

"Really? From what Clark tells me I would think he gives you plenty of structure."

 

"We aren't in the life 24/7. We live like the rest of the world most of the time. I'm afraid that we're both too strong willed for it to be full time."

 

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll get right to my point. Clark said that Alex offered to find him a daddy."

 

"If he'd known who Clark was with he'd never…"

 

"Please, I'm not upset. On the contrary, I got some of the best sex he's ever given me that night. Clark is extremely strong. He worries about hurting me."

 

"So he's too gentle."

 

"Yes. That night he actually left evidence. It was great." 

 

The two men shared understanding grins. Walter knew exactly how Lex felt about having marks the next morning. He was lucky enough that Alex liked being rough even when they weren't in the playroom, so most days he carried marks of some sort. 

 

"What can we do for you?"

 

"I'd like for Clark to see you together again. I'd take him to one of the local places but the risk of being seen there is too great. I have ambitions and until I'm in the White House we won't be coming out."

 

"I'll need to check with him but I feel sure he'd enjoy helping Clark past his fear. Alex and I have our own playroom in the basement of our home."

 

"Talk it over with him." Lex rose walked to his desk and scribbled on a pad. Walking back with the slip of paper, he held it out. "This is my private cell phone number. Give me a call after you talk."

 

Walter took the paper and put it in his pocket. Lex led him to the door, opened it and they shook hands. "I hope to hear from you soon." 

 

"I'm sure you will, Senator."

 

****** 

 

Walter had gone home that night, itching to tell Alex the news. He found Alex in his office, hard at work. Bending down, he hugged him from behind. 

 

"Hi, Walter, how was your day?"

 

"I was summoned to Senator Luthor's office this afternoon."

 

"I wasn't aware he was on the appropriation committee."

 

"He isn't. It had nothing to do with the Bureau."

 

"How did he even know about you, then?"

 

"He knows about both of us. Seems like we're responsible for some of the best sex he ever had."

 

"Slave, you have teased enough. Spit it out."

 

"Clark, our tattoo artist, is Senator Luthor's lover." 

 

"No shit? Damn! What did he want, beside to say thanks for us sending Clark home horny?"

 

"He'd like to watch us, or rather, he'd like to bring Clark over to watch us."

 

"Playtime?"

 

"Yes. Clark's very strong and he's so afraid of hurting Lex that he holds back. That night he left a few bruises and Lex would like more. He thinks watching us might help."

 

"He's looking for someone to help Clark understand that there's pain and then there's pain."

 

"Yeah."

 

"I think we can help with that. This weekend?"

 

"We can call and find out."

 

"Let me call him."

 

Walter reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone number. Alex took it from him and then pointed to the floor at his feet. Walter knelt and reached for his lover's belt.

 

****** 

 

Alex and Lex had a couple of conversations over the next two days. All Walter was told was that they would be having guests on Saturday. Clark had been called and he was expected to arrive shortly after noon. Lex arrived at eleven.

 

Walter opened the door when Lex arrived. Lex's eyes roamed up and down, bringing a grin to Walter's face.

 

"I keep trying to throw these away but Alex won't let me."

 

"I must ask him if there's a way to force them to fray in just those areas."

 

"I think he did it with bleach, and beat them on a rock in the river."

 

Lex laughed as he looked up to see Alex descending the steps. "My slave's sense of humor often amuses me. Walter, will you get us coffee, please. Lex, come in and sit, we'll discuss our plans a little more."

 

Walter left them. Lex followed Alex into the living room. 

 

"Clark is excited about seeing you again. He even made a joke to me about fucking my brains out when he got home."

 

"With a little luck you can have him do it here, and again when you get home."

 

"Have you planned what we'll be doing?"

 

"You will be naked and chained, in the way Walter was when Clark worked on him. I plan on showing Clark how much Walter enjoys being marked. I'll make an offer to guide him in doing the same to you."

 

Walter returned with the coffee and the three men relaxed. The conversation turned to getting to know you type question. When the coffee was finished, Alex issued orders.

 

"Walter, take Lex downstairs, strip him down and chain him."

 

"How do you want him?"

 

"The way you were the night Clark did your tats."

 

Walter picked up the tray and started from the room. Alex called out to him. "And lose the jeans, slave."

 

Walter's chuckle floated back, "I figured that, Master."

 

Alex grinned as he ran up the steps to change. He was expecting a fun afternoon.

 

Walter led Lex downstairs. "You can put your clothes over there."

 

Lex walked over to the corner indicated and sat on a chair to remove his shoes. Walter was across the room opening the padded cuffs that were hanging from chains attached to the wall. Lex looked around as he undressed and folded his clothes neatly. 

 

"Walter, I understand that you and Alex play in public."

 

"Not often. He has this conflict. He likes to show off his possession, but doesn't want to share me. I'm sure you can relate to that with a beauty like Clark as your lover."

 

"Yeah, more than you know."

 

"I work for the FBI, remember? Although, I out of the closet there. With your ambitions, I understand keeping it secret. Must be really difficult for you."

 

"It is." 

 

He walked over to Walter. Walter motioned and Lex stepped over next to the wall. Walter fastened the waist belt first, then knelt to do the ones around his ankles. 

 

"I'll wait to do the wrists until we hear the doorbell. Alex didn't say if I should make sure you're hard." He looked up from where he was still kneeling on the floor. "Guess that won't be an issue."

 

"No, it won't," Lex replied with a grin. 

 

Walter tilted his head as he heard the doorbell ring. Standing, he fastened the cuffs around Lex's wrists and stepped out of his jeans, grinning when he saw Lex automatically check him out. Lex could understand why Clark had trouble avoiding that as he worked on the tattoo.

 

Walter moved to one side as he heard Alex's voice.

 

"He's waiting down here for you. What did you think of the pattern I sent you?"

 

"It's great. What does this one…Lex!"

 

Alex grinned at Clark's reaction. "You approve of the new slave? He's quite attractive isn't he?"

 

"What's going on here?" Clark strode across the room to stand just a foot from Lex.

 

"Slaves do not talk without permission, Clark. This slave wishes to be marked. He wishes to wear his lover's marks to remind him that he is loved."

 

"The tattoo is for Lex?" Clark looked puzzled.

 

"Yes, he chose the pattern. He wants it placed over his heart."

 

"Let me guess, purple."

 

"Actually, red, blue, then shading into purple."

 

Clark looked to Lex for confirmation. Lex nodded. Clark realized that everything was set up the same way it had been at the bar, including a high stool. Alex leaned toward Clark.

 

"Do you want his cock bound so that he can't come until you are ready for him to?"

 

Clark's breath hitched, and the three men watched him, waiting. 

 

"Do it."

 

"Slave, bind him," Alex ordered. They watched as Walter moved to get a strap. He bound Lex quickly. They shared a smile as Alex and Clark conversed in low tones behind them.

 

Alex pulled over a comfortable chair so that he could watch as Clark worked on Lex. Walter sank to the floor at his feet. Clark was quiet as he cleaned the skin to prepare it for his needle. 

 

"Are you sure about this, Lex?"

 

"Very."

 

Clark bent forward to kiss Lex. Putting out the supplies, he got comfortable on the stool. Lex sighed with the first touch of the needle. Alex watched for a minute, then he spoke to Lex.

 

"How does it feel, Lex?"

 

"A little uncomfortable."

 

"Doesn't seem to be bothering your hard-on." 

 

Clark turned slightly and brushed his knee against Lex's dick. Lex moaned. Alex caressed Walter's head as he talked in a conversational tone to Clark.

 

"Clark, I think you are getting your first real view of one of Lex's kinks. He and Walter have something in common besides the lack of hair on their heads. It seems like your lover enjoys a little pain the way that mine does."

 

"I don't like hurting."

 

"You like making your lover come, don't you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Walter, when do you come the hardest, the best?"

 

"When you give me just the right level of pain, combined with making me wait for it, and then you issue the command."

 

"And how do you feel about the bruises I leave on you?"

 

Clark turned to look at Walter as he answered. 

 

"I love wearing the proof that I belong to you. If they are close to my dick I look at them every time I go to the bathroom."

 

"Tell Clark and Lex about the 'woman' thing in the bedroom."

 

"Alex bought a full length, three way mirror to let me admire the marks he leaves on my ass and back when we play heavier games. Looking at them is almost as good as touching them." 

 

Clark had stopped working as he talked. When Walter finished, Clark turned back to look at Lex.

 

"I'm afraid I'll seriously hurt you."

 

"I know, that's partly why we're here. Alex has a lot of experience. He can guide you if you'll let him."

 

"This is what you want?"

 

"It's what I need and I think you need it as well."

 

"Still want the tattoo?"

 

"Definitely."

 

Clark bent forward and applied the needle once more. Alex pulled Walter closer and they watched in silence as Clark put his mark on Lex. When the outline was complete, Clark rose and kissed Lex. Reaching down he stroked him gently. 

 

"He's on edge, Clark. Is it your intention to let him come?"

 

"No."

 

"Then tell him that. A big part of the turn on is hearing you talk. Being told what you intend to do, being told how he makes you feel, knowing that he belongs to you."

 

"I…I don't…"

 

"Clark, look at me." 

 

Clark turned, his hand stilling, just holding Lex firmly. Alex nudged Walter. Walter stood and Alex led him over to them. Taking a set of cuffs, he bound Walter's hands, pulled them up and fastened them to a hook on the wall. 

 

He pinched one of Walter nipples, pulling on it until Walter's face showed the strain. 

 

"In the beginning, you need to watch his face closely. That is where you'll see the evidence of pain. Right now Walter is uncomfortable, but he's not in any real pain." Alex pulled a little harder and twisted. "Look at his face, Clark, his eyes. Now he's in pain. Does it hurt, Walter?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Do you expect me to stop?" Alex eased off and Walter relaxed slightly. 

 

"Only if you wish, Master. I am yours."

 

"Yes, you are. Mine to use. Mine to fuck. Mine to hurt." 

 

Alex grinned as Clark groaned and Lex whimpered. In his peripheral vision, he saw Clark turn to look at Lex. 

 

"Do you expect me to give you pleasure, slave?"

 

"Only if it pleases you, Master."

 

Alex began to stroke Walter's dick, squeezing the head on the upstroke. "You are here to pleasure me. It pleasures me to make you scream. Come for me now!" Alex ordered and Walter jerked as he shot, screaming Alex's name. 

 

Alex licked his hand clean, then turned to look at Clark. "With Lex's fair skin, marking him will take very little. The rewards you both reap will be great. I want you to pinch his nipple."

 

Clark reached out and Alex's hand covered his, guiding him. "Relax and let me control the action." Clark let Alex direct his movements. "Watch his eyes, Clark." Alex used Clark's fingers to pull Lex's nipple out from his body and twist it. "Now he crossed over into pain. Tomorrow he'll have a nice bruise and the nipple will be tender. Now kiss it, rub your tongue over it. Release the strap and order him to come." 

 

Clark followed Alex's instructions and so did Lex. The scream he let out as he came caused Clark to bite down on his lip. He turned to look at Alex, receiving a grin.

 

"Feels good, doesn't it? Making him lose it that way, having the power to take him that high. You can take him higher, Clark. When a man loves you, the way they love us, you can take them to the moon or higher. Trust yourself, trust him."

 

"Show me more." Clark whispered.

 

Lex whispered, "Thank you."

 

Clark cupped his lover's face and kissed him slowly, softly. It was the last careful thing he did to him that night. Alex released Walter and they watched as Clark finished the tattoo. By the time it was done, Lex's nipple was purpling up quite nicely. 

 

Walter and Alex led them upstairs. Lex admired his tattoo and bruise in the mirror. Clark stood behind him, his arms around his waist. As Lex rubbed the bruise, Alex issued his next instruction.

 

"Clark, you could use this time to darken the bruise. Touching him, while he watches in the mirror, is another way to up the level."

 

Clark moved his hand slowly up Lex's body, watching in the mirror, until he reached the bruised nipple. He rubbed it roughly and Lex's dick twitched. Pinching, Clark watched Lex's eyes, waiting for what he'd seen before. Lex's dick achieved a full erection. 

 

"I think Lex would like to be fucked. I'm sure Walter would."

 

Clark kept playing with the bruised nipple as he stepped back enough to open his pants. The other men watched as he pulled out his cock. Walter stepped closer and squirted some lube on Clark's dick. 

 

"Lex, the mirror is quite sturdy. Put your hands on the top to steady yourself."

 

Lex reached up as he’d been told and, hands in place, spread his legs wide, pushing his ass back. Clark positioned himself and pushed into Lex. Alex pulled Walter over to the armchair, pushed him down over the back, and thrust deeply into Walter. Watching Clark, he matched the rhythm.

 

Walter and Lex panted quietly as Clark and Alex took their pleasure from them. Clark's hands gripped Lex tightly as he rammed in deep, rocking Lex and the mirror. When Clark started to chant, "Mine," Lex began to whimper. 

 

"Come, Lex!"

 

Lex moaned softly as he sprayed the mirror with his come. Alex smiled as he watched Clark ram in and lift Lex from the floor. Pulling Walter upright, Alex bit his throat as he shot inside him. Clark bit Lex as well and went rigid, filling his lover. Lex fell back against Clark's body. 

 

"Take him over to the bed, Clark. We'll all nap until dinnertime."

 

Clark picked up the limp Lex and carried him to the bed. Alex whispered in Walter's ear. Walter nodded and Alex slipped out of him, before turning him around. A couple of strokes and Walter came on Alex's hand. When Alex raised his hand, Walter licked it clean. They joined Lex and Clark on the bed and the four men slept. 

 

****** 

 

By the time Lex and Clark left after breakfast Sunday morning, Lex was sporting a lovely assortment of bruises. Walter had a new tattoo, low on his groin, a tribal pattern, with Alex's name hidden among the curls of color. 

 

Before they opened the door Lex hugged Alex and whispered, "Thank you." 

 

Clark pulled Walter close, "When you're ready for the next one call, it's on the house."

 

"I'll do that. Senator, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

 

"Senator in public, in private I'll always be Lex to the two of you." 

 

Alex gave Clark a hug as Lex hugged Walter. They watched as the two men drove away. 

 

"That was a rewarding weekend."

 

"Yes, it was. They look so good together."

 

"Yes. I hope they have as happy a life as we do."

 

"They will, Walter, because they have the kind of love we have."

 

"I think you're right. I'll certainly vote for him when he runs for president."

 

"Clark will make a beautiful first gentleman."

 

"Won't he just."

 

"Come on, Walter. It's been a long weekend, I need a nap."

 

"Slowing down?"

 

"Don’t be sassy."

 

Alex swatted at him but he danced away, chuckling, and ran for the stairs. Alex followed at a slower pace, his eyes bright and happy when he found his lover spread out naked on their bed. 

 

The end.


End file.
